drilandgamefandomcom-20200213-history
DM Events
There is always a Dire monster event going on. The event usually last about an average of 14 days. Rare Dire Monsters appear usually within the 5th day. Dire Monsters can appear on ANY dungeon floor. DMB - Dire Monster Buster of that event. That card will deal x5 damage to Dire monsters to that event. Other events will it will only do x2 damage. RDMB- Rare Dire Monster Busters of that event. That card will deal x10 damage to Rare Dire Monsters that event. Other events will only do x 2 damage. DM Event 1 - Dire Demon Date: 'Jun 20 – Jul 19 (30 Days) *'DMB: Gunner Bianca *'RDMB: 'None *'Event Girl :' Flamedancer Lin *'SR Card: ' Speedster Spithe DM Event 2 - Dire Minotaur Date: ' Jul 20-Aug 1 (13 Days) *'DMB: Squad Head Kiba *'RDMB:' None *'Event Girl :' Small Ange *'SR Card: ' Speedster Spithe *'1st Place in Group': Dark Angel Loki *'2nd Place in Group': Youngbaron Jemus *'3rd Place in Group': Aquasword Selene DM Event 3 - Dire Cyborg Date: 'Aug 2-15 (14 Days) *'DMB: ' Drake Saint Dris *'RDMB: ' Brimstoner Breya *'Event Girl : ' Siren Song Seria *'SR Card: ' Speedster Spithe *'1st Place in Group: Overlord Ovinus * 2nd Place in Group: 'Lightning Laurence * ''3rd Place in Group:'' ''Watermaid Wakana DM Event 4 - Dire Orge Date: Aug 16-29 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Demon Dede' ' * RDMB: '''General Gen * '''Event Girl : Twee Fairy Tia * SR Card: N/A Note: Driland notice log does not display much about this event. Perhaps missing? DM Event 5 - Dire Tyrant Date: Aug 30 – Sept 12 (13 Days) * DMB: Firebrand Farah * RDMB: Gunmaster Gayle * Event Girl ''': Snow Fox Saki * '''SR Card: Dark Lord Diamos *'1st Place in Group:' Astrologer Astra *'2nd Place in Group:' Youngbaron Jemus *'3rd Place in Group': Aquasword Selene DM Event 6 - Dire Troll Date: Sept 13-26 (14 Days) *'DMB:' Sprite Sword Spry *'RDMB' : Great Axe Guley *'Event “Boy”' : Fox Lord Felix *'SR Card: ' Dark Lord Diamos *'1st Place in Group:' Wing Leader Wynn *'2nd Place in Group: 'Lightning Laurence *'3rd Place in Group:' Watermaid Wakana DM Event 7 - Dire Shadow Date: Sept 27 – Oct 10 (14 Days) * DMB: Sure Shot Sakura * RDMB: Black Wind Blanca * Event Girl : Rainbow Regina * SR Card: Dark Lord Diamos *'Top 10 Ranked Groups: 'Steel Fist Sergei *'1st Place in Group:' Demon Warlock Devon *'2nd Place in Group:' Hell Witch Helen *'3rd Place in Group:' Holy Knight Huell DM Event 8 - Dire Sabertooth Date: Oct 11-24 (14 Days) * DMB: Musketeer Malik * RDMB: Silver Scope Saul * Event Girl : Shining Witch Shona * SR Card: Great Sage Grey * Top 10 Ranked Groups: Idol Inessa *'1st Place in Group:' Waterlass Wilea *'2nd Place in Group:' Twinblade Twila *'3rd Place in Group:' Protector Maroso DM Event 9 - Dire Equus Date: October 24 – Nov 7 (14 Days) * DMB: Bright Wing Blake * RDMB: Dark Wizard Deed * Event Girl : Woodsmaid Waneta * SR Card: Great Sage Grey * Top 10 Ranked Group: Millennial Beauty Miki *'1st Place in Group:' Blade King Baloo *'2nd Place in Group: 'Gentleman Alchemist George *'3rd Place in Group:' Vamp Queen Val DM Event 10 - Dire Goleus Date: 'Nov 7 - 21 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Fire Dancer Freja *'RDMB: 'Quake Lord Quint *'Event Girl : 'Candy Shepherdess Caroline *'SR Card: 'Scoundrel Siska *'Top 10 Ranked Groups: 'Maiko Mimi *'1st Place in Group: Thunder Princess Tessa *'2nd Place in Group: ' War Princess Wira *'3rd Place in Group': Military Engineer Miko DM Event 11 - Dire Crageus Date: 'Nov 22 – Dec 5 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Jade Blade Jace *'RDMB: 'Savior Sabius *'Event Girl : 'Ice Fairy Ilene *'SR Card: 'Scoundrel Siska *'Top 10 Ranked Groups: 'Lightning Witch Lani *'1st Place in Group: Gladiator King Glynn *'2nd Place in Group: 'Dead Aim Desmona *'3rd Place in Group: 'Piper Parish DM Event 12 - Dire Vieo Date: 'Dec 6 - 19 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Forest Warrior Fodor *'RDMB: 'Tribal Warrior Tanks *'Event Girl : 'Forest Felina *'SR Card: ' **Scoundrel Siska (Random DM bag) **Dispeller Destin (Lv 71+ DM bags) **Parasol Witch Paige (100,000 Points) *'1st Place in Group: 'Wolf Warrior Winnie *'2nd Place in Group: 'Gentleman Alchemist George *'3rd Place in Group: Vamp Queen Val "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 13 - Dire Borg Date: 'Dec 20 – Jan 2 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Hierarch Holt *'RDMB: 'Blade Master Bethan *'Event Girl : 'Rage Maiden Rea *'SR Card: ' **Witch Princess Maribel (Random DM Bag) **Spear Master Spike (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Providence Goddess Perseane (100,000 Points) *'1st Place in Group: Lightning Blades Lorenzo *'2nd Place in Group: 'War Princess Wira *'3rd Place in Group: 'Military Engineer Miko "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 14 - Dire Bones 'Date: '''Jan 3-16 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Thunder Warrior Thorpe *'RDMB: 'Pirate Girl Pixie *'Event Girl : 'Fantasist Fiona *'SR Card: ' **Witch Princess Maribel (Random DM bag) **Fire Bot Flaragan (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Candy Princess Candra (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Gatling Arm Garrion "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 15 - Dire Doombearer '''Date: '''Jan 17 - 30 (14 Days) *'DMB: ' **Wind Sword Willis **Virgo Vera Special SRs given by a previous event. The SR will do x5 Damage to DMs for that event only. After the event expires, it will not revert to a x2 DMB but to a normal card.. *'RDMB: 'Wing Knight Waite *'Event Girl : 'Flower Princess Famke *'SR Card: ' **Witch Princess Maribel (Random DM bag) **Dispeller Destin (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Balloon Princess Bella (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Drake King Dris "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 16 - Dire Cerberus '''Date: '''Jan 31 – Feb 13 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Dark Claws Damacio *'RDMB: 'Fiery Horseman Fitz *'Event Girl : 'Bouquet Bridgette *'SR Card: ' **Gear Blade Gemma (Random DM bag) **Spear Master Spike (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Liquid Sword Liana (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Steel Hand Stacy "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 17 - Dire Chimera '''Date: '''Feb 14 - 27 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Falconer Farrell *'RDMB: 'Blaze Knight Ovinus *'Event Girl : 'Moonflower Maiden Morgane *'SR Card: ' **Gear Blade Gemma (Random DM bag) **Fire Bot Flaragan (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Rose Wing Rhona (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Lioness Leandra "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 18 - Dire Griffon '''Date: '''Feb 28 – Mar 13 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Sharpshooter Sinclair *'RDMB: 'Heavy Gun Higgins *'Event Girl : 'Noble Bride Natsuko *'SR Card: ' **Gear Blade Gemma (Random DM bag) **Wolf Lord Wilford (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Petal Blade Persayis (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1'' - 150: 'Brawler Blair *'Overall Rank 1 - 600: 'Sword Mistress Sava *'Overall Rank 1 ''-'' 2000: 'Pole Master Patroclus *'Overall Rank 1 - 5000: '''1 each of MY First Aid, MY Staminaline, My Force Care "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 19 - Dire Snapper '''Date: '''Mar 14 - 27 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Dark Swordsman Damon *'RDMB: 'Aurora Archer Ademis *'Event Girl : 'My Bear Beryl *'SR Card: ' **Demon Mask Dominic (Random DM bag) **Battle Axe Barbarina (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Life Spirit Lydia (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Jewled Blade Julian *'Overall Rank 1 - 600: 'Steampunk Svetlana *'Overall Rank 1 ''- 2000: 'Pyromaniac Prometheus *'Overall Rank 1 -'' 5000: '1 each of MY First Aid, MY Staminaline, My Force Care "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 20 - Dire Triffid '''Date: '''Mar 28 - Apr 10 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Whirlwind Fist Wieslav *'RDMB: 'Sorcerer General Scott *'Event Girl : 'Reptilist Renna *'SR Card: ' **Demon Mask Dominic (Random DM bag) **Pyromancer Paega (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Morningstar Ballerina Mona (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Master Brawler Mackenzie *'Overall Rank 1 - 600: 'Imperial Deputy Ilana *'Overall Rank 1 - 2000: 'Stone Age Stojanka *'Overall Rank 1 - 5000: '1 each of MY First Aid, MY Staminaline, My Force Care "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 21 - Dire Adder '''Date: '''Apr 11 - Apr 24 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Ninja Warrior Nino *'RDMB: 'Whip Nunchaku Whit *'Event Girl : 'Vagabond Princess Valora *'SR Card: ' **Demon Mask Dominic (Random DM bag) **Wolf Lord Wilford (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Ether Rider Esther (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Jade Sword Janis *'Overall Rank 1 - 600: 'Crimson Sword Cris *'Overall Rank 1 - 2000: 'Dual-Blade Delphia *'Overall Rank 1 - 5000: '1 each of MY First Aid, MY Staminaline, My Force Care "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 22 - Dire Wight '''Date: '''Apr 25 - May 8 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Flame Monk Flint *'RDMB: ' Ultra Hero Umberto *'Event Girl : 'Magic Scholar Mabel *'SR Card: ' **Nether Lord Ned (Random DM bag) **Battle Axe Barbarina (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Flower Petal Fumiko (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Chaos Wing Cora *'Overall Rank 1 - 600: 'Hatchet Lady Hallie *'Overall Rank 1 - 2000: 'Sniper Lady Sandrine *'Overall Rank 1 - 5000: '1 each of MY First Aid, MY Staminaline, My Force Care "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 23 - Dire Boar '''Date: ' May 9 - May 22 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Rebel Fighter Remi *'RDMB: ' Draco Prince Dram *'Event Girl : 'Wood Nymph Wilone *'SR Card: ' **Nether Lord Ned (Random DM bag) **Pyromancer Paega (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Regal Maiden Rea (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'White Rose Waina *'Overall Rank 1 - 600: 'Rifle Girl Rowena *'Overall Rank 1 - 2000: 'Heavenly Sword Haya *'Overall Rank 1 - 5000: '''1 each of MY First Aid, MY Staminaline, My Force Care "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 24 - Dire Druk '''Date: ' May 23 - June 6 (14 Days) *'DMB: 'Young Mercenary Yan *'RDMB: ' Virtuous Knight Vitali *'Event Girl : 'Beastmaster Bea *'SR Card: ' **Nether Lord Ned (Random DM bag) **Whirlwind Blades Wilson (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Divine Protector Danele (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Scorching Sands Sa'id *'Overall Rank 1 - 600: 'Crimson Sword Cris *'Overall Rank 1 - 2000: 'Dual-Blade Delphia *'Overall Rank 1 - 5000: '''1 each of MY First Aid, MY Staminaline, My Force Care "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 25 - Dire Triceradon '''Date: ' Jun 6 - Jun 19 *'DMB: 'Wolf Prince Woodson *'RDMB: ' Corsair Commander Collins *'Event Girl : 'Sylvan Simone *'SR Card: ' **Umbrella Ursula (Random DM bag) **Holy Protector Helene (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Enlightened Elissa (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Demonologist Dagon *'Overall Rank 1 - 600: 'Hatchet Lady Hallie *'Overall Rank 1 - 2000: 'Sniper Lady Sandrine *'Overall Rank 1 - 5000: '''1 each of MY First Aid, MY Staminaline, My Force Care "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. DM Event 26 - Dire Akramad '''Date: ' Jun 19 - Jul 3 (14 days) *'DMB: 'Sacred Spear Saundra *'RDMB: ' Esquire Emmanuel *'Event Girl : 'Forest Fairy Faelynn *'SR Card: ' **Umbrella Ursula (Random DM bag) **Battle Cry Beatrice (Lv71+ DM Bags) **Cat Goddess Caterina (100,000 Points) *'Overall Rank 1 - 150: 'Moonlight Spear Mahina *'Overall Rank 1 - 600: 'Rifle Girl Rowena *'Overall Rank 1 - 2000: 'Heavenly Sword Haya *'''Overall Rank 1 - 5000: '''1 each of MY First Aid, MY Staminaline, My Force Care "My Force Care" given at 30 pts, 1,000 pts, 10,000 pts, and 50,000 pts. Note Category:Dire Monsters Category:Events